


His Avery

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Marvel [15]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: When Loki invades Earth he seeks out a girl with powers that come in handy, what he doesn't factor on is falling in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name:Avery Esther  
> Gender:Female  
> Powers: Teleportation powers, it is so strong she can teleport any object from anywhere in the universe at anytime to her.  
> Love interest: Loki

To say Avery is surprised when she wakes up to find a man sitting on the end of her bed is an understatement, she holds out her hand and quickly reaches out for her gun in the next room which appears in her hand, the man smirks as he watches her over his shoulder.

“Who are you?” she raises the gun and points it at him. “Why are you in my house? How did you get in?”

“An associate of mine requires your help” she snorts and waves the gun at him.

“I don't help weirdos who creep into women's bedrooms in the middle of the night”

“Look I'm asking to be nice, I could just grab you” he stands and she shoots a warning shot into the floor, he isn't afraid. “I know you are hiding from SHIELD, that they have been searching for you for a long time Miss Esther”

“How'd you find me?”

“My associate found you, he's had his eyes on you for a while”

“That is disgustingly creepy” she steps out of her bed with her gun still in front of her.

“You are gifted, and he needs your help”

“With what?” she asks cautiously.

“You'll have to come with me” she shakes her head.

“Yeah, I'm not leaving until you tell me, so......” he sighs and rolls his eyes before running towards her, she blinks and is across the room from him, he stumbles into the wall before looking around for her. “Your friend tell you what I can do?”

“Bits of it” he rubs his head and now her eyes had readjusted to the dark she can see the bow on his back, he's cute in a broke into her house sort of way, his eyes a piercing neon blue, she narrows her eyes at him, there was something about him, something familiar. “He needs your help”

“Why should I help him?”

“Help him and he'll help you hide from SHIELD, for good” she stares at him wanting to believe him, she is tired of running, of hiding and changing her name over and over again, her image, her hair, from hiding her gift, she lowers the gun and nods.

“Can I change first?” he nods and crosses his arms over his chest, she rolls her eyes grabbing a change of clothed before disappearing into her bathroom, it doesn't take her long to change, she doesn't want this man in her bedroom any longer than necessary. “Where are we going?” he hands her a small square of paper with an address on as she leaves the bathroom, she nods and grabs his arm. “First time teleporting?” he nods. “You might throw up” she gives him a small smile before blinking, he stumbles forward catching himself on the wall beside him and Avery looks around to find several shocked and confused.

“Agent Barton, you are back” she turns to find someone dressed in black and green clothing not from Earth that is for sure, she'd been around and never seen anyone dressed like that, she looks to his face and her jaw almost drops, handsome, definitely and she had always had a thing for men with dark shaggy hair. “And you managed to recruit our newest friend”

“Avery Esther meet Loki”

“Loki?” she chuckles. “What sort of name is that?” he raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs. “So.....why am I here?”

“I need you to obtain some items for me”

“Alright, you got pictures?”

“Pictures?” she sighs.

“I need to see what I am grabbing, if I have never seen it I can't grab it, that is what you meant isn't it? For me to teleport you stuff?” Loki nods.

“Agent Barton will get you anything you need, and Dr Selvig” an older man approaches. “Will get you pictures of the items we need”

“Cool” she looks around swinging her arms, everyone seems so heavily armed. “So you're like....the bad guys?” she looks back to Loki and Barton.

“Depends who you ask”

“I'm asking you” Loki looks down at her before smirking.

“Then no, we're not the bad guys” she smiles back and nods as Dr Selvig hands her a list with pictures. “Is this acceptable?”

“Perfect, I'll get on it” she moves to an empty desk and pulls a chair over to sit, only she climbs onto the top of the table to sit crossed leg, her hands on her knees palms facing the ceiling and her eyes on the list in front of her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watches Avery from where he leans against the wall, she'd been at it an hour and he could see she is slowing, he had been watching her for just as long as well, the girl is.....different for Midguardians. Barton grabs the latest item from the list from her hand as it appears and she slumps forward a bit and yawns before looking back up and across at where he stands. She doesn't hide the fact she looks over him before shrugging and blinking, a pillow appears in her hand and she shifts to curl up on top of the table, he raises an eyebrow at her before heading towards her.

“Loki” she states in greeting without opening her eyes.

“You know we have beds”

“I am comfortable here” she smiles before peaking up at him. “So where are you from?” he raises and eyebrow.

“How did you know I wasn't from Earth” she shrugs.

“Been around enough to spot an....Earthling from a non-earthling” she smiles and he finds himself smiling back but he wipes it from his face before anyone notices.

“I am from Asgard” she looks up at him.

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Like what?” he cocks his head at her.

“Like you hate the word, the place”

“Maybe I do, I'm suppose to be King....” he can feel his anger seeping up and he clenches his fist.

“Here” he looks back at Avery who holds up a weird stick thing. “It's a lolly, you eat it”

“Why?”

“Sweets always make me feel better, figured it might work on you” she pulls off the plastic wrapper and holds it back out at him. “It's strawberry” he takes the lolly and eyes it carefully as she falls to sleep in front

of him. He looks at the lolly as he walks away before sticking it in his mouth.

“Someone carry her to a bed” he orders as he sits down before watching one of his soldiers lift up a sleeping Avery.

.......

Loki watches her sleep, there is nothing creepy at all about that, well okay there is, but he finds himself drawn the the raven haired Misguardian, she's not afraid for starters, and she didn't need to be persuaded too much to help him unlike the others, he glances to the sceptre in his hands before approaching her, she had slept for 12 hours and they were running out of time, so he needed her awake.

“Mortal” he nudges her shoulder, she grumbles and slaps his hand away. “Wake up”

“What?” she groans as she stretches, her bones cracking, he cringes a little.

“You need to get up, I have work for you to do” she grumbles but does sit up and glances up to him sleepily.

“Do you have food?”

“Yes, I will get someone to bring you some to your table” she smiles at him and stands.

“Thank you” she hums as she leaves the room and he frowns following her, she is way too cheerful. He follows her to her desk ordering one of his men to bring her something to eat. “Morning Eric” the Doctor looks to her and smiles a little.

“Good Afternoon Avery” she smiles and sits on her table, Loki raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you sit on the table? And not on a chair?”

“More comfortable” she simply states as she rolls her shoulders and neck. The man he had sent off for food places a tray next to her and she smiles in thanks before grabbing the bread roll from the tray. “Do you have a new list?” she asks looking to Loki who holds out his hand towards Dr. Selvig, he grabs a tablet from the table and passes it over, Loki hands it to Avery who scans it over before nodding. Loki moves away from her to sit crossed legged across from her. Item after item she grabbed and brought it to her hand, Barton hovered taking them from her, he leaves her alone when another shoulder brings her lunch/dinner.

“Avery” she looks up at Dr Selvig and moves to his side as Barton does, holding a tablet. “Put it over there!” he shouts at one of the men before he turns to Barton. “Where did you find all these people?”

“SHIELD has not shortage of enemies,Doctor” He holds up a screen showing information on IRIDIUM. “Is this the stuff you need?”

“Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of” Barton hands Avery the tablet.

“Especially if SHIELD knows you need it”

“Well, I didn't know!” Loki approaches them. “Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge,it's... truth”

“I know” Loki looks to Avery. “Do you think you could grab it?” she nods a little.

“I'll need a minute” she sits down on a stool and closes her eyes as she searches for the Iridium. A small frown etching into her forehead as she concentrates, her hand palm out begins to tingle, where ever they had this thing it is surrounded in something she couldn't penetrate. She clenches her fist and opens her eyes. “I can't, there is something blocking me”

“Then I have my next target” Barton states.

“Tell me what you need” Loki states tearing his gaze from Avery as she frowns in confusing, to Barton.

“I'll need a distraction” He grabs his bow. “And an eyeball” Avery grabs her head and groans, slamming her eyes shut. “What is she doing?” Barton asks frowning at Avery.

“Avery?” Eric starts taking her hands from her head.

“I'm just trying to grab it” she opens her eyes and sighs. “Sorry what ever is blocking me it strong” Loki places a hand on her shoulder.

“We will get it another way” she nods and jumps up.

“I'd like to come with” Barton laughs

“I wasn't planning on leaving you behind, you are useful” he waves to a soldier who hands her a gun and holster. “I am guessing since you had one of your own you know how to use it” she smirks and nods taking the gun.

“Of course”

“Get her a uniform” Loki tells the solider, he nods and Avery follows after her, Loki turns to Barton. “Keep her safe, she's valuable” Barton nods and walks away, though it wasn't a lie, Avery is valuable but to Loki she is special, unique not just in her powers but in the way she is, it had only been 36 hours and he is already attached to the little human.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Avery chuckles as she tugs on the jacket, Loki stood behind her looking amused as she straps on her weapons.

“What is funny?”

“Just that two days ago I was running away from SHIELD, now I am running towards them, it's funny to me” he smiles a little as she turns to face him. “How badass do I look?”

“Badass? I have no idea what that means?” she sighs and her shoulder slump.

“It means, rebellious, like I could kick someone's ass”

“Oh, then you look very badass” she smiles and nods at him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Loki?”

“To get myself caught? No but these _**heroes**_ could pose a problem, you know your task right?”

“Blink onto the helicarrier after you are caught and steal a uniform, keep my ears open and wait for Barton's signal”

“Good girl” she rolls her eyes. “Try not to get caught” she starts to walk past him, he grabs her hand. “I'm serious Avery, you are indispensable to me, and you are the only one here helping me willingly” she smiles.

“You like me” he rolls his eyes. “Go on admit it”

“You are not the most annoying Midguardian I have met”

“I'll take it” she shrugs and he looks down to where he still held her hand, he lets go and steps away from her.

“Barton will be ready to leave” she nods and pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

“See you on the other side” he reaches up to touch her face but drops his hand again, she sighs and hurries out the room.

….....

Outside the museum, German guards stand in their positions. One of them is standing on top of the rood, scoping, he then hears a pop followed by a thud. He looks down. One of his guards is laying face down on the ground. He raises his gun. Pop! Avery is behind him, she smirks holding her gun to his head, equipped with a silencer she shoots. He falls down. Barton looks up at her from below and she blinks next to him, he nods to her and they move to the doors of the locked science building. Barton looks at the retinal scanner. He pulls out a SHIELD eye scanner instrument. Suddenly, from Barton's instrument, a holographic eye of the head doctor appears and the image of the doctor appears on screen. The doors to the facility open. Barton and Avery walk in and finds in a cabinet, a glass thermos with a cylinder of iridium. Barton pulls it from the case and nods to Avery, she nods back and blinks finding herself outside museum as the crowd runs away, Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. The police arrive and with no hesitation, he blasts the cars, flipping them over and over.

“Kneel before me” The crowd ignores him. Another Loki appears, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appears, they all grin as they raise theirspears, encircling the crowd, Avery looks around and smirks before blending into the crowd. “I said. KNEEL!!!”Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front him, including Avery. Loki embracing his arms out, smiling, Loki catches her eyes and winks, she rolls her eyes but smiles. “Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you cravesubjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a madscramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel” As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an Elder German Manrefuses to kneel and stands, heroic, or idiotic depending on who you ask.

“Not to men like you”

“There are no men like me”

“There are always men like you”

“Look to your elder, people. Let him bean example”Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light GLOWS blue. Just as the ENERGY BEAM shoots out, CAPTAINAMERICA arrives! He dives in just in time and BLOCKS the blastwith his SHIELD, knocking down Loki on his ass, Avery had to remind herself that this was part of the plan.

“You know, the last time I was inGermany and saw a man standing aboveeverybody else, we ended up disagreeing” Loki stands up.

“The soldier. A man out of time”

“I'm not the one who's out of time” From above Cap, the QUINJET arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down” Like greased lighting, Loki sends a BLAST of blue at the QUINJET. Natasha MANEUVERS it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to DUKE IT OUT. Loki FLINGS Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki SWATS it way. Cap, using all the moves of a boxer, is KNOCKED down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

“Kneel”

“Not today!” Cap FLIPS and KNOCKS him out with his leg. Loki grabs him and FLIPS him over. Cap and Loki look up at the sky, Avery from where she still kneels hides her face behind her hair. Tony flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Iron Man touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games” Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away. “Good move”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Captain” Loki glances to Avery who smirks and nods, he sends her a small wink back as Cap pulls him to his feet.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Avery blinks onto the helicarrier and looks around before blinking into one of the locker rooms, smirking when she finds it empty. Opening a locker she pulls out the SHIELD uniform and is quick to change pulling her hair up and back into a high ponytail, she straps the guns to her thighs and shoves her own clothing into the locker before leaving the room.

 **Well done.** She smirks hearing Loki in her head, humming she strides down the hall towards the bridge, she knows that's most likely where all the action happens. As she enters she spots the heroes around the table in the centre of the room and she moves to a close unused computer console. Avery opens the feed from the confinement room where Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs, Fury walks up to the control panel of the cell.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass" Fury presses a button which open up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" Fury closes the hatch. Points at Loki. "Ant" Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap. "Boot"

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me"

"Built for something a lot stronger than you"

"Oh, I've heard" Loki looks into the camera. Behind Avery, Banner looks at the monitor, intently. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Avery smirks a little at the screen from where she stands.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control......You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did"

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something" Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking before he winks, Avery smirks wider before glancing back at the heroes, Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned silence. Finally...

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract"

"An army? From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for" Thor looks to Bruce.

"Selvig?" They ask together.

"He's an astrophysicist"

"He's a friend"

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours"

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him"

"Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother"

"He killed eighty people in two days"

"He's adopted"

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent" Tony walks in with Coulson. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD, no hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing... Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants....Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did" Tony covers his eye and looks around. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns" Tony looks around the monitors. "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube"

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier"

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Bruce and Tony share a look.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet"

"Finally, someone who speaks English"

"Is that what just happened?" Tony and Banner shake hands.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster"

"Thanks"

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him"

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon"

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube"

"And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys"

"Monkeys? I do not understand"

"I do! I understood that reference" Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some" As Banner and Tony walk out, Avery leaves the room and smirks heading to the server room. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Avery cocks her head and looks to her cell phone before she blinks, teleporting to a van, she stumbles a bit, she hates teleporting onto something moving. Selvig looks to her and waves her over.

“I'm putting the Iridium in, thought you might want to report to Loki” she smiles at him and nods. Selvig carefully picks up the small cylinder shape iridium with metal prongs and lightly places it a slot within the CMS. The CMS accepts it. Selvig looks at it, devilishly smiling, Avery practically vibrates at his side. Selvig looks to her and she blinks, teleporting again to just outside the labs on the helicarrier.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor”

“No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things”

“You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut”

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark”

“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables”

“You think Fury's hiding something?”

“He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?”

“Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...” Avery walks off, no longer interested in the conversation.

…..........................................................

Avery glances around pinpointing all the camera before teleporting into Loki's cell, he doesn't flinch just glances to her from where he stands.

“Avery”

“Loki” she smirks and leans against the wall. “They could have put a poster up in here” she states looking around. “One of those hang in there kitty ones” Loki frowns. “You not seen them?” he shakes his head. “They're cute”

“I'll take your word for it” he glances around checking to see if the cameras could pick her up. “Are you not worried about getting caught?” she shrugs.

“I already pinpointed the cameras....and I mean it's not like they can actually catch me” she smirks. “I just ...pop” he smirks a little. “Plus I was bored.....all the superheroes are mopping, no fun at all” he chuckles a little and glances to her. “You should laugh more”

“Should I?” she nods and moves around the edge of the cell glancing up at the cameras.

“It's cute” Loki glances to her as she waves her hand around, a chair pops in the space and she smirks sitting down. “Do you want one?” he glances to the camera and then back to her.

“No, they might get a little suspicious if I suddenly sit on a chair that was not here before” she points to him.

“Good idea” she pulls her legs up to sit cross-legged. He turns to his side so he is half facing her and half facing the cameras.

“What's your story, Avery?” she cocks her head.

“Barton said you already knew my story” he shakes his head.

“No, I know of the last few years.......Selvig told me, he had heard of an extraordinary woman who could teleport” she waves him off. “I looked into you”

“Barton said, you had your eyes on me for a while”

“White lie to get you on board I am sure” she hums as he waits. “Your story, Avery” She rolls her eyes.

“It's really not that interesting” Loki raises an eyebrow and Avery clears her throat. “Alright, I was a circus freak”

“Circus freak?”

“You know, like the bearded lady and tattooed man, I was the girl that could vanish....from what I remember my parents didn't want me and I ended up living on the streets for a long time till I joined Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders, I may have been a freak, but I was fed, and I had a bed and I was warm, the circus was my family, till word got out that a girl could teleport.......could make things teleport” she looks to her hands, a sudden show of vulnerability. “SHIELD turned up and tried to grab me......” she looks up at Loki. “Most of my circus family......they fought back, I was one of them, and we protected one another, a lot of them died, protecting me, I wasn't....I'm not worth it”

“So you ran?” she nods and a carefree expression reappears on her face.

“I don't get close to people, and I move every six months, change my name, my hair, my eye colour, no one gets close, no one gets hurt”

“Sounds.....” she looks up at him.

“Sounds what?”

“Lonely, Avery, it sounds lonely” she shrugs.

“No one gets close, no one...”

“Gets hurt....” he finishes. “How long have you told yourself that?” she shrugs again.

“Are you not lonely, Loki?” he seems surprised by her question.

“I am burdened with glorious purpose” she raises an eyebrow.

“Sounds.....”

“Sounds what?” she stands and makes the chair disappear.

“Lonely”

“What does it matter to you?!” he snaps. “You are a mortal you cannot comprehend this”

“Wow” she mumbles and shakes her head before teleporting. Loki sighs.

“Avery....”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Avery glances down at her phone as it pings and smirks before heading towards a computer, a few quick buttons pressed and she is connected to a carrier incoming towards the helicarrier.

“661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over?” She asks glancing around watching the other agents.

“Arms to ammunition, over” She smirks hearing Barton. Avery presses a few buttons and the carrier is passed through the systems.

…...........................

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier manoeuvres next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a GRENADE TIPPED ARROW. He points right at the engine. Then...Barton moves his AIM and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out, but then SHARPLY heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down. INSIDE THE HELICARRIER Avery skips away subtly from her computer and walks down the halls.

“3” she mumbles..... “2” she smirks. “1” The arrow then EXPLODES THE ENGINE RIGHT OFF THE HELICARRIER! PANDEMONIUM ERUPTS. Avery smirks walking calmly down the halls. Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments.

 _Get ready_ Avery mentally nods back to Loki who she can practically feel smirking. _Be careful_. She rolls her eyes at that and carefully manoeuvres the panicking guards. She pauses and looks back as an inhuman roar echoes through the halls, the other agents all pause as well.

…..............................

Loki looks up, smiling mischievously.

…..............................

Avery picks up her pace now as the agents start again, she pushes through them, before rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. She blinks and teleports away.

…...............................

Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping, Avery stands at a console her finger coming off the buttons.

“NO!” Thor charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from behind the cell door, as Avery closes the door on Thor, locking him up. Loki smiles.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Thor, in a fit of anger, slams MJÖLNIR onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only CRACKS, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does Avery. Loki smiles; walks over to the control panel next to Avery.

“The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?” Suddenly, Agent Coulson stands there, holding a Phase 2 weapon prototype.

“Move away, please” Loki moves away from the switch, Avery takes a few steps back. “You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” A loud gasp and Agent Coulson is impaled through the heart. The real Loki stands behind Coulson.

“Nooo!” Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch. Thor still hopes. Loki hits the button and drops Thor out of the ship. Loki shows no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch.

“You're gonna lose” Loki turns to Coulson.

“Am I?”

“It's in your nature”

“Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?”

“You lack conviction”

“I don't think I...” Coulson shoots Loki, Avery grabs the god and blinks, teleporting them out of the way. She stumbles and glances to her side before hissing. Her borrowed SHIELD uniform singed, her skin beneath burnt. Loki looks to her. “You...why did you...”

“Let's not make a big deal out of it, shall we?” he nods and takes her arm away from her side.

“Avery.....” she shakes him off.

“What did I just say....” she grabs his arm and blinks them again, into the labs, Loki grabs his staff and takes Avery's hand this time, she blinks them onto the carrier that brought Barton and his team. Loki helps her sit before looking at the pilot. The carrier leaves.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Avery smirks as she pushes one of Starks expensive glasses off his bar, Loki watches her amused as she proceeds to rummage through Starks bottles of expensive alcohol as well.

“Avery?” Loki cocks his head as she looks back at him over her shoulder. “Why did you help me?”

“Barton said.....” Loki shakes his head.

“No, none of that _Barton said_. Why did you decide to help me?” she turns from the bar and walks towards him, she glances to his stick of doom and shrugs. “You've been hiding for how long.......”

“Fifteen years”

“Fifteen years so.....why now? And why my side?” she stops in front of him and looks up at him, Loki looks down at her. “Why risk getting yourself caught?” she shrugs, again.

“At first it was cause someone broke into my house and you know...threatened me” Loki smirks a little. “And then....I don't know” she cocks her head. “I felt needed and you are the first person who has asked rather nicely for my help...the first person that.....questionably......didn't abuse my....curse, and you didn't call me a freak for being different” she shrugs nonchalantly, Loki's sceptre free hand reaches for her face and she watches as he presses his palm to her cheek, a little on the chilly side but she didn't care.

“You're not a freak....and it's not a curse” she looks up at him. “You have been gifted, Avery”

“For what? Why me? Nothing special” she mumbles and sighs. Loki looks to her softly and brushes his thumb across her cheek, she closes her eyes and he sighs.

“Leave” she snaps her eyes open to look up at him. “Go......”

“What?”

“Before the..... _ **others**_ turn up....before you get caught....run, find a new identity, change your look, Barton is back with them, they will know all that he knows, you don't belong locked up, Avery....Run” she steps back and nods. “As far as you can.....” he grabs her hand and raises it to his lips. “Be careful” he lets go of her hand and she turns it over to find a half moon pendant on a silver chain.

“What is this?” she holds it up, the charm hanging through her fingers.

“Consider it a token of my gratitude” he takes it from her and then ties it around her neck before gently brushing his fingers over her neck, his head snapping around to the skyline. “Avery...you need to go” he looks back to her. “Now, please” she looks to her necklace then back to him before she blinks, teleporting back to her apartment.

….................................................

Avery grabs a duffel from her wardrobe and rushes around her apartment packing her belongings, granted she doesn't have much in the way of personal crap anyway, she pauses passing her floor-length mirror to fiddle with her necklace. She bites her lip and goes back to packing. She grabs a framed photo of her circus family and squints at it.

“Son of a.....was right about you Barton, I did recognise you...” she looks at the two boys at the end of the picture, stood behind where she sat on the ground, shaking her head she throws it down into her bag and is quick to zip it up. She sighs and looks out her window, her eyes widening a little as she walks towards it above the Stark tower a hole in space rips open, and from it, the chitauri army spills out in flying chariot, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end. She looks to her bag as she fiddles with her new necklace, she glances to the black case next to her duffel and sighs. Grabbing her belongs she casts one last look around her apartment and blink.....teleporting.

….......................................

Avery looks around and nods....Russia....as far from New York as she can get, for now, she's never been further so she can't teleport somewhere she has never been, pulling her jacket around herself she heads down the streets to one of her safe houses. Pushing open the door she throws her bags down and hurries up the stairs to check she is alone. Satisfied she heads back for her bags as she turns on the small tv. The news, even in Russia is all a buzz with the attack on New York. Avery falls onto the couch and reaches for her necklace. She leans forward as New Yorkers fill the streets, BOOM!!! The Chitarui unleashes blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting store fronts aflame. And almost as fast as it happens. All of the chitauri soldiers and leviathans keel over and begin to shake, then stop. They all fall over. The hole in the sky is sealed, Avery sighs.

“Loki...” she sighs and stands turning the tv off, she glances out the window.

…...........................................

 


	8. Chapter 8

WEEKS LATER

Avery towel dries her hair as she watches the new about THE AVENGERS, she watches various reports of what happened. Some people agree that the avengers did good, protecting the city. Others believe it was their cause.

“Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!”

“These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?”

“What? That this was somehow their fault? Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are, I just wanna say thank you” Avery turns off the tv and shakes out her now blonde hair, the contacts in her eyes having changed them from brown to green, she pulls on her jacket and pulls on Loki's necklace before smirking and blinking.

…......................................

The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives Selvig a hug. Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it.

“Hola Vengadores” they all turn to blonde haired, green eyed Avery. Barton narrows his eyes trying to figure it out whilst Loki gives her a look that she translates as what in all the nine realms are you doing here? “Español??” they all share confused look then look to Captain America who sighs and steps forward.

“Miss, are you lost?”

“No hablo Inglés” Loki looks more amused now. Captain America looks to the others. Banner holds up his hand.

“I speak a little Spanish” they kind of part like the red sea for him. “Señorita, ¿está usted perdido? ¿podemos ayudarte?” Avery's eyes widen a little, the Spanish she said, that was all she knew. She smiles sheepishly.

“Okay, that's my limit, I know no more Spanish”

“Avery!” Barton shouts pushing through. “What are you doing here?” she cocks her head. “What did you do to your hair?” he leans forward a little. “And your eyes?” she plucks at the blonde and shrugs before pulling something from her jacket, they all stiffen but relax spotting a photo frame.

“Catch Katniss” she throws it at Barton who catches it, Stark smiles a little as Barton looks over the frame.

“Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders” he mumbles. “Caitlin”

“That was my name” she smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. “You know when I woke up and found you sitting on the end of my bed like some creepy ass stalker, I knew there was something about you, something I couldn't put my finger on, and then as I'm packing up my crappy apartment I come across that” she points to the frame. “Quelle surprise, Crybaby Clint” Barton blushes but smirks looking back at the frame, the others save Loki crowd around it and Loki looks to Avery who winks back moving closer to his side. Loki lowers his handcuffed hands towards hers when she wiggles her fingers. Barton smiles.

“I can't believe you kept this” he and the others look up. “Son of a bitch” Loki and Avery are gone.

“What the....?”

“Where did they go?” Thor looks around.

“She's a damn teleport, they could be anywhere” Barton throws up his arms then looks to the frame before throwing it down. “Should have seen this coming”

….................................................

Avery crouches in front of Loki with a hair clip and a smirk. He watches her as she tried to unlock the handcuffs. Loki stops her and reaches for her face, he brushes his fingers under her eyes and along her jaw. She takes his wrists and gets back to work on the handcuffs. She smiles as they fall free, then he is reaching for her face again and threading his fingers through her blonde hair, down her neck to her necklace.

“Do you want the muzzle off or are you not done touching me?” he raises his eyes to hers and then lowers his head so she can reach the back of the muzzle. She threads her fingers through his hair to reach the clasp, with some fiddling she manages to get it free as well and pulls it from his face, she places it down and looks back to Loki who smiles at her.

“You came for me....” she nods.

“Well...yeah” he touches her face again before he remembers something, he pushes her back a little and starts to lift up her shirt. “Whoa....” she slaps his hands away. “What sort of girl do you take me for?”

“What?” he asks looking back up at her.

“You are trying to take my shirt off”

“No” he shakes his head smirking. “Not that I wouldn't....” she shoots him a look and he shakes his head. “The burn, you got hurt”

“Oh, okay” she lifts her shirt showing her pretty much healed skin, another part of her mutation, excelled healing, though it will scar. Loki runs his hand over her skin and she shudders a little at how cold his hand is.

“It's the Jotun in me” he explains. “Frost Giant” she nods as he pulls her shirt back down.

“I'll get used to it” she tells him, he looks up at her and gives her a smile and touches her face.

“Avery, the last few weeks without seeing you....I.....” he presses his forehead to hers and remains silent a few seconds, “Before I met you........I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason" Loki pushes her hair behind her ear. "I love you...Don't ask me why" he chuckles a little. "I don't even know" She smiles. "All I know is that you make me happy and I want you, Avery. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, all the jokes I know I won't understand and even your sarcasm....everything I just want you" she sighs.

“Loki....no one gets close, no one gets hurt” he shakes his head against hers before noticing that she is smiling. “You are the one exception” he lunges forward and kisses her the two of them standing as they do, Avery pulls back. “I love you too” he kisses her again and he smiles lifting her up, she squeals and wraps her legs around his waist.

“Avery.....everything that I have done....they won't stop looking”

“I know...” she gives him a soft smile. “But we can disappear” she threads her fingers into his hair. “Cut your hair, I'll change mine again, new names, some quiet town in the middle of nowhere, we'll vanish” he looks to her with utter disbelief.

“You would do that......for someone like me?” she kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Yes” he buries his head into the crook of her neck, and it almost feels to her that he is crying, but she won't call him on it, she just lets him have his moment.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Loki looks to Avery who is busy smiling at the tiny dark haired girl kneeling on the floor as she draws with crayons......After everything that happened he never thought he would have the luck, Avery glances back at him and smile wider, he smiles back.

“Papa!!” Loki smiles and crouches lifting the girl from the floor as she runs to him waving a sheet of paper at him, he chuckles and takes it from her.

“What am I looking at hjartað mitt?” (my heart) he glances to the scribbles.

“I draw you and Mama” she points to two very squiggly lines and smiles at him. Loki smiles back and kisses her head.

“It's beautiful, Catya” the girl smiles and wiggles out of his arms, he places her down carefully and she runs towards their fridge and places it on top of all of the other drawings. Avery looks over the drawing on the tables.

“Catya?” the little girl looks to her mother. “Who are these people?” Avery holds up two more drawing, more....decipherable than the others, purples and blacks in one and red and silver in the others, Loki and Avery share a look. Catya shrugs.

“He has a bow...” she tells them pointing to the purple one. “And he has a hammer” she points to the other and smiles. Avery looks at the drawing and then rushes into the bedroom, Loki looks to Catya who goes back to drawing before he follows Avery. She leans over the crib in their bedroom.

“Her visions are becoming more vibrant and understandable”

“I know you are afraid, love” Avery hangs her head.

“I know what's it like to be raised different in world that does not understand us” she glances to Loki. “What if it comes to a time when she has a vision in school...children can be cruel and ….” Loki moves to her and kisses her softly.

“And she will survive and she will be brave...and we will teach her that no matter what that we always love her” Avery's eyes water. “And when our son grows” they both look into the crib. “We will do the exact same with him, you and me, Avery, we are different, we are.....freaks” she chuckles weakly. “So are our children...but we are freaks together” he kisses her and she smiles.

“These visions, you know it is time to leave again” he nods and looks to his son.

“Æirik” Loki leans into the crib to brush his fingers over the boys head. “We are running not just for us now” Loki pulls Avery closer. “We will protect them” he kisses her head. “Pack only what we need” she nods and pulls back to pull a bag from under the bed, they had this down to an art, though Æirik was new, they hadn't had to move since before he was born, three months ago. Loki pulls him from his crib and coos him as he watches Avery gather their few belongs, she could just teleport them some things if they needed it, he looks to her hands as they shake. “ástin mín” (my darling) he moves to her and kisses her head, shifting Æirik so he can take her hand. “Everything will be okay” she looks up at him and he nods, she nods back.

“Catya?” she turns to look at doorway, getting no answer she frowns.

“Go, I'll finish in here” she nods and leans up to kiss him. Loki smiles against her lips. He watches her leave then smiles down at his son. “Your mothers is so amazing” he kisses Æirik's head and places him back in the crib before he goes to packing. He glances up as lightening strikes the sky outside and his head snaps around. “Avery” he stops what he is doing and hurries out the room. “Avery?!” entering the small living room he looks to her, on her knees, Barton stood behind her.

“Hello, brother” he glances to his side as Thor stands, resting his hammer on the table. “Four years...four years we have been looking for you” Loki looks back to Avery, a silent question in his eyes, hers flicker to the small closest, Loki glances to it and then back to Avery, at least Catya had managed to hide. “Where ever we go we find you to have only just left....no trail left behind”

“Make me wonder why you haven't run yet” Barton states behind Avery. “Why you two didn't just pop out of here?” Avery looks down at the ground.

“Don't hurt her” Loki snaps and Thor looks between them as Loki looks to Avery softly. “Please”

“Mama!!” Avery's head snaps up as the closest door opens and Catya runs to her mother.

“Catya” Loki looks borderline terrified for his daughter as Avery clutches the child to her.

“Shhh baby, mama's got you” Catya cries in her mother's arms as Thor instantly feels guilty.

“You didn't run because...you have a daughter”

“And a son” Loki looks to his brother. “Thor...brother” Thor looks to the little girl and Avery, Catya turning to look up at him, Catya who looks so much like her father.....bright green eyes and pitch black hair. Thor glances to Loki again, softer, Loki nods and looks to Avery. “Avery...go check on Æirik” she looks to Loki and stands pulling Catya up with her. Avery glances to Thor and Barton before moving closer to Loki, he kisses her head. “Everything is going be okay, ástin mín” she nods and walks past him and into their bedroom. Loki waits for the door to shut before turning back. “What will it take?” the two men look to one another before looking to Loki. “To keep them safe, to keep them hidden” Barton softens, understanding. “To keep them out of this”

“Avery won't leave you” Barton states looking towards the bedroom. He sighs. “Two days” he places his bow onto his back. “Two days head start.....make it difficult this time” Barton offers Loki his hand. “And keep them close” Loki looks to the outstretched hand before shaking.

“Can I meet my nephew?” Thor asks with a smile. “I would like to meet him” Loki looks to his adoptive brother and nods.

…...........................

The three men stand in the doorway watching Avery smiling down at Æirik, Catya sits on the bed drawing as humming along with her mother who sings softly to the boy. Loki's smile is instant and subconscious, Thor glances to him and smiles as well.

“ástin mín” she looks over her shoulder at them and her smile drops. “Thor would like to meet his nephew” Avery looks back to Æirik before turning to face them.

“Æirik” Thor moves to peer down at the boy and smiles looking to Avery. “You have nothing to fear from me Lady Avery” she looks to Loki who nods and she looks back to Æirik before holding him out to Thor, Thor smiles warmly down at the boy before taking him from Avery, Loki moves to sit with Catya on the bed. Barton watches them before slipping out the room and pulling his cell phone out and dialling.

“Laura....hey” he smiles and leans against the wall.

…..............................

Thor pulls his hammer from the table as Catya waves a sheet of brightly coloured paper at him, he peers down at her and takes it from her before smiling.

“Is this me?” she nods enthusiastically back at him and he chuckles. “It is spot on” It's not....it's a page or red and silver squiggles. Catya runs back to her mother who places a hand on her shoulder. Barton looks to them.

“Three days” Loki cocks his head.

“I thought it was two?” Barton offers Catya a smile.

“Well....I could take the extra day away”

“Three it is” Avery states taking Loki's hand, he looks down at her and nods. “Thank you” Barton shrugs.

“We did used to play together.....when we were both carnies, kitkat” she smiles.

“Crybaby Clint” they share a look, and Clint nods as he leaves. Thor and Loki shake hands and the oversized god pats Catya's head before following, Avery relaxes as the door shuts and Loki is pulling her and Catya close.

“Where to, love?”

“Wherever we want.....somewhere far far away” he nods and lifts Catya up.

“What say we grab your little brother and go on an adventure?” Catya smiles and nods.

“Yeah!” he kisses her forehead.

 

 

 


End file.
